The CASU is the auditory consultation service for NIDCD and intramural NIH. In FY 95, CASU collaborated on approximately 16 protocols from 6 institutes. Examples are the Non-syndromic Hereditary Hearing Impairment (NSHHI) protocol, NIDCD; long-term survivors of non-Hodgkins lymphoma, NCI; genetic and molecular basis for neurologic disorders, NINDS; the autosomal dominant cerebellar ataxias, NINDS; Von Hippel-Lindau disease (VHL), NCI and NINDS; elective mutism, NIMH; on patients with Gaucher's Disease who are receiving long-term enzyme transplantation, NINDS; and defining the phenotype in Usher's syndromes, NEI. As part of the consultation service, the CASU provides care for patients from 55-60 additional protocols including type 2 neurofibromatosis, NCI; audiologic findings in families with thyroid resistant hormone, NIDDK; children and adults with AIDS, NCI and NIAID; and adults with Downs syndrome and with Alzheimers, NIA. In addition, the CASU routinely provides baseline and serial studies for patients on chemotherapy and at risk for ototoxicity as well as providing audiologic services for the ENT service and the Inter-institute Genetics Program.